


But it hurts

by h_avok



Category: borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Other, i dont know why i wrote this, probably for coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_avok/pseuds/h_avok





	But it hurts

It burns the first time he does it. 

He wraps his fingers around her arm and squeezes until the skin around turns the shade of paper. 

She was three, she was just sitting on the floor scribbling wildly on paper with different colors, her mother had asked for her to come help with something and the toddler had been more than happy to oblige. But then it happened. Something went wrong and then her mother was gone. 

Nothing but a scream and smears of blood and gore had been left. 

He had gotten home and fell to his knees immediately, he didnt know what to do, he'd choose to call for help, but not before dealing with his little angel. 

"What did you do?!" his words are harsh and sharp like they could cut diamonds. 

The little girl shakes her head, far  
too unsure of herself and what she's done, she's too innocent. 

Thats when he grabs her. He reaches for her wrists and hoists her up, a vice grip on her that he hopes wont hurt her. He speaks, but it comes out a growl "Don't you see what you did, Angel?! She's gone!"

The little girl stares at her father through blurry eyes. She's starting to cry because of course, she has no idea what she had been capable of and why she did what she did. She begins to widly sob and convulse, to the great dismay of Jack. 

The anger and disbelief begins to drain from his face as he releases the grip on the small childs wrist, wrapping his arms around her tiny form and holding her close in an attempt to calm her down. Eventually he begins to cry, too, but its silent and still. 

One day this might all be okay.


End file.
